


Softly beside you

by notsatanplease



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: Just a bunch of drabble rabbles





	Softly beside you

Wonwoo leans away from the warm heat of his boyfriend to straighten his spine, smiling sweetly at the possessive arms around his shoulders. It has been hours since he delved into the world of wizards and magic and from the even breathes fanning against his nape, it seems that his tree of a lover fell asleep despite being the makeshift bed during the elder’s (rather extensive) reading time.

Taking a quick look at the clock next to the sofa they were lazing on, he places the book on the coffee table. Wonwoo recognises that it is 30 minutes to eight — the time where they will be welcoming a couple of their friends over to their new house for dinner.

“Hey, sleepyhead. The hyungs are arriving soon and dinner isn’t ready yet.” Wonwoo turns around and prods the sculpted cheekbones of his very own domestic Adonis.

Without opening his eyes, Mingyu loosens one hand from Wonwoo’s shoulders to grasp onto his beloved’s pale fingers. Mumbling incoherently with that raspy voice of his, making his counterpart scrunch his nose in response.

Not wanting to give up so quickly, Wonwoo continues his attempts by relentlessly poking Mingyu’s face, stopping only when Mingyu has caught both hands all while keeping his eyes closed. Despite the disruption, Mingyu’s consciousness still remains a walk away.

With both of his hands in captive, Wonwoo couldn’t annoy his Boyfriend through physical methods therefore his next tactic was...to use his deep ass voice.

“ACHIMEN MONINGKOL PILSUDEON NAEGA ONEUREUN BEONJJEOK BEONJJEOK NUNIBTTEOJINEUNGA-“

Singing at the top of his lungs, Wonwoo struggles to hit some of the notes. But, just as he expected, this move certainly got a bigger reaction out of the sleeping male. 

“Urghh...woo,stop, the landlady is going to complain again, and this time we aren’t even fucking in the walkway...”

Well. That wasn’t expected. 

The sudden reminder of that embarrassing incident caused Wonwoo to freeze for a couple, his face slowly heating up from the flashbacks of the intense physical activity they were engaging in that one time. (more specifically someone thrusting frantically into him after his short trip away from town — blame the unnecessarily strong libido of one Kim Mingyu)

Once his heart settles down and the annoyingly handsome smirk on his boyfriend’s knowing face becomes more taunting, Wonwoo brings himself back to his original objective.

Seeing as his mini attacks so far were unsuccessful in waking up his lover, Wonwoo decides to turn things up a notch. With a quick shake of his hands and a change in positions, Mingyu’s eyes opens blearily as he wakes up finding himself with a lap full of Wonwoo, hands conveniently and naturally moved to the slim waist of the latter.

Now that he (finally) has his full attention, Wonwoo allows himself a smug little smile. Squishing the face of his slightly confused boyfriend, Wonwoo speaks slowly with his lips mere centimetres apart from the other’s. 

“I said. Cheol hyung and Hannie hyung are coming in 30 minutes and we haven’t done any cooking. If you don’t get up now, YOU won’t be coming anytime soon. Not anywhere near my ass that is.”

Needless to say, the tan male was very effective in his preparation of food after that (possibly empty) threat.


End file.
